Final Destination 3
by chloeluver
Summary: When Chloe Simons has a premination......you now the drill
1. Premintion

Sorry if it kinda sucks but I happen to like it thank you very much!  
  
******************************************  
  
Chloe Simons and her best friends Miranda Thomas and Theresa Walker had just come from 4th block at their all girls school.  
  
They were headed towards Miranda's car where they ate lunch every day.  
  
Miranda was the most attractive of the group, blonde hair, brown eyes, and the figure to match but most likely to fall down in heels.  
  
Theresa was the funniest. She had brown eyes also but black hair instead and she was black.  
  
Chloe didn't know what she was to the group. She had long brown hair and like Miranda and Theresa had brown eyes.  
  
"Hey put it back!" yelled Theresa to Miranda who had just changed the station on the radio.  
  
"And today is the anniversity to both Flight 180 and the Highway 23 pile-up..........." the radio reported.  
  
Chloe had heard about the crash of Flight 180 when she was 15 years old. She felt sad about it but she was happy when some people survived. But she thought it was ever so odd that the survivers died in horribe freak accidents.   
  
A year later The highway 23 pile-up happened and like with the plane crash some people survived. But also those people died.  
  
Now 17 and getting ready to graduate Chloe didn't give a mind to the radio.  
  
"C'mon lets go to the pep rally." said Chloe.  
  
"But you havent eaten anything" claimed Miranda.  
  
"I'm not hungry"  
  
******************************************  
  
Chloe, Miranda and Theresa sat in the bleachers next to Suzy Reams, Tina Garabaldi and Alisa Teng AKA. the foreign group.  
  
Suzy was Filipinain had black hair and yet another pair of brown eyes.  
  
  
  
Tina was British. Brown hair brown eyes.  
  
Alisa was Asian black hair and no one knows what color her eyes are.  
  
Tina was gabbing away to Suzy on how much money she got while Suzy was trying to explain to Alisa on how she got lipstick all over her face.  
  
" It was an accident I was distracted."  
  
The cheerleaders were doing flips and other stuff.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
Angelina Johnson had just fell during mid-flip and had been sent to the nurse.  
  
"I'm going to go get a hot dog" said Chloe getting annoyed by Tina's accent.  
  
"I thought you weren't hungry?" said Miranda.  
  
Shut up, Miranda."  
  
Chloe walked to the consession stand, Miranda and Theresa not to far behind.  
  
Suddenly.........  
  
"OMIGAWD!!!!"  
  
The basketball hoop had just fallen killing the cheerleaders benath it.  
  
"Oh crap!" Chloe heard Tina say from the bleachers.  
  
Suddenly the bleachers gave in killing Tina and everybody else on the bleachers.  
  
Then.........  
  
WHAM! The ceiling collapsed killing anybody in the gym that wasn't dead.  
  
******************************************  
  
Chloe sat in the bleachers sweating and alert.  
  
She heard familar sounds....  
  
"It was an accident.......'  
  
"OWWWWWWWW!"  
  
Chloe jumped up and yelled  
  
"Everbody leave the gym its going to collapse and kill everyone!"  
  
The cheerleaders laughed but she saw four girls jump from the bleachers and run out the door.  
  
"Everbody else get out!" yelled Chloe  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Kelly Ferguson she was the cheerleading captian.  
  
Chloe jumped from the bleachers and ran towards the cheerleaders rembering that their demise were first.  
  
"Ya'll need to get out" Chloe said pushing Kelly and a few others towards the door.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Kelly said pushing Chloe to the ground.  
  
Miranda and Theresa were at Chloe's side in a flash.  
  
Abigaile Vega and Norma Abdul were also cheerleaders and were ready to fight next to Kelly.  
  
Suddenly........  
  
"You six! Get out of the gym."  
  
Chloe, Norma, Abagaile, Theresa, Miranda, and Kelly were kicked out of the gym.  
  
Then............  
  
WHAM!  
  
The gym ceiling fell in.  
  
******************************************  
  
Review and ill post another chapter! 


	2. Calling Officer Burke

Sorry if the first chapter was kinda dull guys  
  
******************************************  
  
Kimberly Croman sat on the couch flippin thru channels...she had been so cautios today for it was the anniversity of Flight 280 and the Highway 23 pile-up.  
  
She suddenly found a station with a horrible news.  
  
"And today a gymnausion caved in killing over 50 people most of them teenagers. Though ten young ladies were removed from the gym before it collapsed."  
  
Kimberly sat there horror-strucked.  
  
Kymberly reached over to her phone to call Thomas Burke.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Thomas did you hear the news?"  
  
"About the gym"  
  
"Yes! What if Death is going to be after the teens!"  
  
"Kimberly, we don't klnow the full the story-"  
  
"Well find out the full story! Your a cop!!!"  
  
"Okay"  
  
******************************************  
  
Kelly Ferguson walked into her house with her parents not to far behind asking her if she was okay. She was tired...she had just been saved by Chloe Simons, interviewed by a cop and had to wait hours for her parents to come and pick her up to bring her home and had to be interviewed by them.  
  
"Guys! Leave me alone! I'm going up stairs to take a shower and then I am going to sleep! Is that to dangerous for you? Huh?" Kelly said finally.  
  
Kelly walked up stairs, as reported, and walked in the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
Kelly ran the bathwater and then turned on the shower. She looked into the mirror.  
  
Kelly was attractive. Blonde hair, green eyes. 17 years old. And being Caption of the cheerleading squad helps.  
  
Kelly took of her clothes and got the the bathtub.  
  
She picked up the soap and started washing her body.  
  
She suddenly dropped the soap due to the fact that her mother had just banged on the door.  
  
"Honey, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Mother go away!"  
  
Kelly turned around and slipped on the soap and broke her neck dying instantly. 


End file.
